Destinys
by Selphi
Summary: Hiya! This is a fic about what would happen if Squall disappeared and the 2nd chp is a Christmas Party! FUN!! ^_^ R&R!


  
DESTINYS  
By: Selphi Tilmitt  
  
Booyaka! Hiya! I am Selphi Tilmitt! This story is about what would happen if   
Squall all of a sudden disappeared, and also- A Christmas Party for Chapter 2   
with all the characters we LUV so much!! Tee hee hee! So, please R&R when you're   
done!! Buh-bye! (thanks for listening to my little paragraph, now please continue!)  
^_^ Selphi ^_^  
  
Chapter 1-The Awakening  
  
I looked around at the deadly world around me. I knew that this mission  
would not be easy--but I must accomplish it--for if I didn't I would be looked  
down upon all of my life. I turned around, facing my rival. He was only a few  
steps behind me. I looked deep in my soul to find the courage to--. It was  
over. As I fell deep to the ground, I suddenly jerked left and right--trying to  
find the edges of the cliff, but it was hopeless. I continued falling-down  
-farther and farther, until finally I hit the bottom and everything went blank  
as a blanket of darkness consumed me.   
My rival must've never stopped for me, for when I woke up, I was exactly  
where I had fallen. I tried to get up-but couldn't. My head hurt and I couldn't  
move my leg. I had broken my left rib and I could hardly breathe. As I  
struggled for air I thought about my life. It took years for me to learn all of  
my talents and years for me mature. My name was Squall Leonhart, and I was only  
19. My life passed in front of me as I thought about death. Death had never  
bothered me--no--not me. For, I knew that whenever death came as a shadow in  
the night, no one would miss me, for I had no one whom ever missed me. But now  
-now was different. I had changed in many ways in the past couple years. Now  
people-whom were very close- would miss me. I didn't want them to worry about  
me. "No," I thought, "I will not die. I will continue to live-one way or   
another."   
I lay on my back wondering what to do when I felt a sudden pain in my  
right leg. I shrieked and fell backwards on the ground, gasping for air. Again,  
all went black and I fell into a deep sleep-a sleep people call death.   
  
In my dreams I strafed to stay alive. I squirmed back and fourth-back and  
fourth. Then, I heard a noise around me. The noise was very blurry, for I was  
encountering difficulties as I tried to stay conscience. I could barely open my   
  
eyes, but I managed to open one of them. People were all around me. As I  
continued to hear their panicked voices, I started to recognize the sounds.  
They were all friendly people whom I had known for a long time. They had   
helped me through all times, yet, I had never told them how much they meant to  
me. They were friends-good friends, but I -I was always to afraid you could say  
to approach these close friends with compassion and pour out how grateful I was   
  
to have them. Instead, I would act very brave and sternly, always getting my   
missions done-no matter what the cost. Oh-if only I could've gone back in the   
past and change all that. I thought of the chance of me dying, but then gathered   
up enough strength to fall asleep peacefully. This would keep me from dying for   
a few hours. I just prayed that these familiar voices would take me back to   
help. I prayed I wasn't dreaming.   
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
My day had been awful! I had woken up this morning to the sound of   
talking. I then realized that it was the instructor teaching the class! I had   
slept in too late! I had already missed 4 hours of class! I was dead! I got  
detention and I had to help clean Balamb Garden, a school and home for many   
students. It was like a war academy in a way. We were all training to become  
SeeDs. I was already a SeeD, but I still took the unadvanced class, for my   
social skills were high and in the advanced class, no socializing was allowed.   
  
Anyway, I got up and decided I'd check into class later. I mean, if you  
had already missed half of school, might as well miss the other half too,   
right? I looked around for my friends, but it seemed as though I couldn't find   
any of them, not even Squall! Then it dawned on me! They were all in class. I   
wondered about myself, for my stupidity would amaze even myself sometimes.   
  
Well, I checked into Balamb Garden's kitchen, trying to find something to  
eat. The only person there was Edea. Edea was like a mother to me. She was like   
a mother to all of us. Us 6 SeeDs. She had always cared for us and she raised us   
in an orphanage. So, I guess in a way, she really was our mother! I knew she  
wouldn't get too upset that I had skipped class, but if her husband, Cid, whom  
was also the Garden's headmaster and principal found out, he would punish me,  
no matter how innocent I looked. So, I tried to sneak by Edea, but it was too  
late. She had seen me order a soda.   
  
  
"Selphi!" Edea said as she smiled and waved, motioning me to come sit next  
to her.   
I cautiously walked over to her and sat down, slouching low, so no one  
entering would see me. "Yes-Edea?" I asked trying to think of a way to make up  
an excuse that was believable.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in class, you know that if Cid catches you-he will--"  
Edea started.   
"What was that?" Cid asked as he entered the cafeteria. I slouched even  
lower, until I fell out of my chair with a big BOOM! "Ouch," I said wearily.  
"Is that you-Selphi Tilmitt? What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose  
to be in class? My word, you are a SeeD, you should state an example for all  
the other students!"  
"Well, ya see, Cid," I started, rubbing my head from where I had hit it   
against the table, "I needed a new alarm clock and so I got rid of my old one,  
cuz it was screwed!"  
"Because, Selphie, not cuz, because it was screwed," Cid corrected.  
"Ugh-Yeah, I mean yes sir. Ummmm. Then, I was going to get a new one this   
weekend. I was going to walk over to Balamb City and buy a new alarm clock with   
my savings. I guess I forgot though that I wouldn't have one this morning. Last   
night I stayed up really late, finishing an exam, so this morning I was   
exhausted! And, I guess, without an alarm clock, I slept in and I just got up.   
So, I decided to go ahead and skip the rest of class, or I'd be really far   
behind and I wouldn't understand anything. Therefore, I would get a bad grade,   
which would cause other people think that I wasn't a very good example." I said.   
It was partly true. I had stayed up late last night, talking on the phone, and   
my alarm clock was screwed.  
  
"Well Selphie, I don't know what to do with you, you hear? I can't highly   
punish an "example" to the other students, but that excuse was pathetic. You   
used it last week in case you don't remember. Also, yesterday there were no   
exams or make-up exams. Would you like to try another excuse, or would you like   
me to just tell you your punishment?"  
  
I looked up at Mr., Kramer, defeated.   
  
"Well, because you slept in, you get detention. Because you decided to   
miss the rest of class, you have to clean the Garden, at least the middle floor.   
Also, because you used such a pitiful excuse, you can go to your dorm after   
breakfast and write a report on--say--," he thought as he looked at Edea whom   
looked rather upset, "what are you studying in class?" he asked me.  
  
"We're studying the fighting skills of martial arts and kung fu, sir."  
  
"Well, then you can write a report on your nunchaka," Cid said as he   
glanced at Edea and decided, from her expression, he should leave, so he   
casually walked out.  
  
"Ha! Can you believe him-Edea? He has never ever assigned something like   
that to anyone! No one! Especially for just missing half a day of school!" I   
said in disbelief, hoping some agreements on Edea's behalf.  
  
"Well, Selphie, I do agree with you, but you must understand. Cid has a   
lot on his mind lately. He was probably expecting to come in here to a nice,   
peaceful breakfast. Now, this week he is debating with himself. See, Esther and   
Galbadia have declared war upon Trabia and Cid is having difficulties whom to   
allow Balamb City and Garden take sides with. His move will affect the rest of   
the planet! If he takes sides with Esther and Galbadia, not only will Trabia   
probably get destroyed, but The Shumi Village, Timber, and FH will all side with   
Trabia. Even though Trabia may become destroyed, it will lead a war that will   
continue with FH, Timber, and the Shumi Village, against Balamb, Galbadia, and   
Esther. The odds of either winning are slim. If he sides with Trabia, FH and   
Shumi Village will also go with Trabia, but Timber will go with Galbadia and   
Esther. The odds of us defeating all of them with only FH and Trabia are very   
low. Yet, he has pity on Trabia, for they were just bombed because of Balamb,   
even though that was a long time ago, they will never be a well equipped as they   
were." Edea looked at me and sighed. "No matter what friends we are, I must take   
sides with Cid, through this troubled time, you shouldn't bother him. I know you   
didn't now about this. I shouldn't have told you. Please, don't tell anyone!   
Now, go along back to your dorm!"  
  
"Okay!," I said as I hugged her and walked back to my dorm. I didn't like   
this. See, I am from Trabia and I knew that either way, Trabia wouldn't make it,   
I felt like going there and helping them. I wondered why Galbadia and Esther had   
declared war upon Trabia. I also wondered why FH, a peace loving nation, would   
take any sides, for I knew that they never liked wars and wanted world peace.   
  
The words that Edea had said struck me a million times before I reached my   
dorm.  
  
"Esther and Galbadia have declared war upon Trabia." "Don't tell anyone." "You   
shouldn't bother him." Then, it hit me like a rock. Cid was going to join with   
Esther and Galbadia and there was nothing I could do to stop them. I raced back   
to my dorm. I went inside and jumped on my bed. I fell asleep and dreamed of   
Trabia and my life when I had lived there. I tried to picture my real parents,   
but I couldn't. Then, Balamb, Galbadia, and Esther bombed Trabia. Images flashed   
through my head of the first time Trabia had been bombed. I couldn't bare the   
thought of that happening again! I had to do something. Those words went through   
my head over and over again: "Esther and Galbadia have declared war upon   
Trabia." "Don't tell anyone." "You shouldn't bother him."  
  
  
  
When I woke up, I looked at my watch. It was already 5:00pm! I quickly got up,   
care free, but then I remembered the talk I had had with Edea. I slowed down and   
went outside. There was a huge crowd everywhere. I wondered what was going on. I   
wondered what I had missed that was so important. Some people were crying, while   
other were screaming and talking and laughing. What was going on? Had Cid   
announced whose side he was going to go with? My heart raced as I tried to make   
my way through the group of people to find my friends. I was pushed every which   
way. I got off track, but then I saw Rinoa Heartilly, my very best friend. I   
tried to reach her, but the crowd was so intense, so I called out her name. I   
shouted it 3 times, and then she heard me. She raced over to me and said in a   
worried tone of voice, "Selphie, I've been looking for you, come on! We need to   
talk to you, we've been waiting for you-follow me!" So, I followed, not having a   
clue what she was talking about. We somehow made it through the crowd, into the   
quad, and past the guards. We walked on the stage where Irvine, Zell, and   
Quistis were patiently and very distressed waiting. Irvine was walking back and   
fourth in confusion. Quistis was leaning on a board, trying to stay calm, but   
you could tell she wasn't, while Zell looked very upset, as he took his anger   
out on the wall. When they say Rinoa and I, they stopped what they were doing   
and looked at us.   
  
Rinoa motioned us to all sit down on a couple of wood chairs Zell had made   
for a concert one time. We all sat down. Everyone looked so stressed out. There   
was silence, until finally I united all the guts I had to interrupt this   
  
peaceful moment to say, "What is going on?"  
  
Everyone looked at me as if I were crazy. "What? I have been asleep for   
the past 3 hours or something," I said as I smiled and yawned.  
  
They still stared.  
  
"Oh, come on, tell me-please?" I said relaxed. I was trying very hard not   
to get the slightest bit frustrated, because they always made things worse.  
  
"Selphie, it's okay," Irvine said as he stood up and sat down next to me.   
Seeing this, Zell did the same.   
  
I stood up, rubbed my head and was about to leave, when I heard Irvine's   
meekly little voice say, "It's Squall. He's missing."  
  
"Oh-cheer up! Everyone! Don't worry, we'll find him! He is responsible, he   
can take care of himself!" I said as I continued being positive, for being   
negative only made things worse.  
  
"Selphie, usually your spunky attitude can make everything all right, but   
not this time. He was challenged by Seifer. We have no clue where he is. Also,   
yes, Squall can take care of himself, or so it appears on the outside. Yet,   
inside, he's a scared little child, my child, and I'm afraid that this time,   
anything could've happened to him." Edea said as she came up behind me and laid   
her hand on my shoulder.   
  
I was surprised that such a small thing could make everyone so upset! They   
knew me! I was encouraging and positive! I never gave up! I decided that I would   
  
go find him, no matter what! I decided I wouldn't come back until I did, even if   
I never did! I got up and I told everyone that it would be okay and that we   
should go look for him. Finally, we set out on our search! We looked everywhere,   
from the Shumi Village, to Cactaur Island! We finally found him, a ragged sight,   
in a small mountain range between Esther and the Lunatic Pandora. Zell was the   
first one to see him. He called for the rest of us. Rinoa was shocked and   
instantly started to cry at the sight of her true love. He was still conscience,   
but barely.   
  
" He must've fallen from that mountain to end up down here in such bad   
condition," Zell observed. This comment made Rinoa cry harder. We tried to   
comfort her. So, we called Cid and Edea and told them where they could pick all   
of us up. As we waited for them, Quistis and I tried to calm Rinoa down, while   
Zell and Irvine tended for Squall. He tried to open his eyes, but barely could   
open one.  
  
"It's okay, old pal, we'll find a way for you to make it, we're not going   
to let you die," Zell murmured to Squall as he looked at Rinoa, "For her sake at   
least."  
  
It was about two hours later when Cid and Edea found us and brought us   
back to Garden. We were told to wait in the Library for Dr. Kadowaki to try to   
help Squall.   
  
Rinoa was very sad, along with the rest of us, but especially Rinoa. I'll   
never forget that look of terror and sadness on her face. Not soon after we   
arrived, 2 familiar figures appeared in the doorway: Watts and Zone, Rinoa's two   
companions, also Angelo, her dog.  
  
"We came as soon as we heard," Watts said as he sat down.   
  
"Is he okay?" Zone said as he looked at the pitiful sight of Rinoa.  
  
"I hope so," she said as she started to hum the tune of one of the songs   
we had sang at a concert once, Eyes on Me. It was a sad song. I thought of the   
words in my head. Whenever sang my songs, on the stage, on my own, whenever said   
my words, wishing they would be heard I saw you smiling at me, was it real, or   
just my fantasy? You'd always be there in the corner of this tiny little bar.  
  
My last night here for you, same old songs, just once more, My last night here   
with you-maybe yes maybe no, I kind of liked it your way, how you shyly placed   
your eyes on me, did you ever know that I had mine on you? Darling so there you   
are with that look on your face as if you're never hurt, as if you're never   
down, Shall I be the one for you, who pinches you softly , but sure If frown is   
shown then, I will know that you are no dreamer.   
  
So let me come to you- close as I wanna be-close enough for me-to feel your   
heart beating fast and stay there as I whisper how I love your peaceful eyes on   
me did you ever know that I had mine on you?--  
  
Darling so share with me your love if you have enough, your tears if you're   
holding back, or pain if that's what it is, How can I let you now, I'm more than   
the dress and the voice, Just reach me out and you will know that you are not   
dreaming, Darling so there you are with that look on your face as if you're   
never hurt, as if you're never down, Shall I be the one for you, who pinches you   
softly but sure, if frown is shown then, I will know that you are no dreamer.  
  
What if Squall died? What if Trabia was attacked? All these things meant so much   
to me, yet I barely talked about them. Anything could happen in this world. I   
would have to be prepared for anything, anything. I leaned on Zell's shoulder   
and wondered what would happen to all of us. I knew that at one time, we would   
all leave each other, to go our own ways, to live our own lives, to search for   
our destiny. Or maybe, maybe our destiny was to stay here at Balamb Garden.   
Maybe-that was all I knew-maybe. The world was full of such chance and "maybes".   
I didn't know anything. My life was a "maybe", a chance. I looked at everyone   
and thought about everyone else. Then, I calmly fell asleep on Zell's shoulder.  
  
We all waited and waited. From how well I slept, I predicted that we had   
been there a little over three hours. No one even mentioned leaving. No, we   
cared too much for our good friend, especially Squall. It was strange that   
Squall brought all of us together. Fate was different than destiny. Without   
Squall, I wouldn't have ever met Rinoa, Zell, Quistis, or Irvine, or at least   
known them as good as I did now. One mistake mission and a lonely leader brought   
all of us together. I lie there and continued thinking about the old days. I had   
known Squall before he had become a SeeD. I remembered good times and bad times.   
yet, all in all, I was glad we had all met.  
  
Finally, Dr. Kadowaki came in and we all stood up, anxious to see how   
Squall was doing. She said we could all go see him.   
  
As we walked through the hallways, we asked her if he would be all right.   
She thought that he would recover, but it would take months for him to recover.   
That day was probably the worse day of my life and I will never forget it.   
  
We went into the clinic and looked at him. He looked sad. He still had the   
scar Seifer had given him 2 years ago, yet now he was bruised all over. His   
chest was wrapped in bandages and he lie there peacefully . It was almost too   
peacefully, as if he was dead. Rinoa and Quistis sat next to the small bed.   
Rinoa gently touched his cheek and kissed his forehead. She was still   
downhearted, but cheerful that he was alive.   
  
Well, we were soon informed that he would have to stay in bed for 6 more   
months. All through those 6 months, we lived our lives on, still with laughter   
and cheer, but things were not the same. Everyday, Rinoa would go to see him and   
spend an hour talking to him, whether he heard her, or not. One day, exactly 6   
months and 21 days later, while Irvine and I were flying the Ragnarok, a way   
cool space ship, we received a call that Squall had awakened from his long   
sleep! We were thrilled and I quickly flew the ship back to Garden. Meanwhile,   
  
Rinoa and Quistis were in Esther, planting flowers in front of President   
Laguna's house. They also came swiftly when they heard the good news! Zell was   
in the quad, rebuilding the stage! He sure is sweet! Heehee!   
  
Anyway, we all raced to the clinic and all went to see Squall, whom was   
rather shocked and surprised, that he had not been with us for 6 months. Yet-  
much had happened through that time period that will still remain a mystery in   
the eyes of Squall, but though he only been away from us for 6 months, in those   
six months I felt as though I completely didn't know Squall. Like I had   
forgotten everything about him.   
  
I will continue to try to find my destiny, but sometimes I just get caught   
up in the moment, but I will never give up, for I am determined and though   
outside I may look like a care free, spunky, caring, and easily deceived girl,   
inside I am a rock that will not be shaken! For always this shall not be, but   
for now, my destiny in this world is still a mystery and like myself, shall not   
be shaken.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2-- The Merriest Christmas Ever  
  
  
  
The date was December 20th, and Christmas was near. I hadn't gone   
shopping and I, Quistis Trepe, decided to go shopping on Saturday-bad idea.   
Classes had been let out last Tuesday and being an instructor, I had been let   
out Wednesday, but I didn't mind! The Christmas spirit was taking everyone by   
surprise--except me. I felt so lonely. Selphie, Irvine, and Zell had gone out to   
find a Christmas tree in a Chocobo Forest. Rinoa and Squall were finishing   
buying decorations in Esther Mall. Everyone was out of town-but me. I was stuck   
in Balamb City and I decided to go and buy all of my friends the best gift of   
all, if I could only remember what they said they wanted. I went into one of the   
stores in Balamb. Practically everything was sold out.   
  
I felt lonely again and sad that I wouldn't be able to buy them a gift   
they deserved. I knew I should've gone last weekend for shopping, or even the   
weekend before that, but I hadn't. I hadn't and now it was Saturday and   
  
everything was gone. I tried not to complain. It was amazing how negative I   
could be when Selphie, whom is always positive, was my best friend. I had many   
problems like that, bad habits, you could say. I told myself that I was   
responsible, at least as an instructor at only age 19. I thought of all the   
gifts I had received from my students. I tried to think of a simple gift I   
could buy everyone, but I couldn't. My mind was dazed by the time I left the   
store.   
  
I continued looking in every shop, in every store. It was the same.   
Nothing. I looked down at my hands when I decided to go back to the Garden. They   
were empty. I hadn't bought even one thing! I was stunned! I thought it   
impossible for a girl to go shopping and not buy anything! Then I thought of   
something that Edea had told me when I was a little girl in the orphanage.  
  
One Christmas year in the orphanage, I had made Edea a paper flower, which she   
loved. I also gave her a lot of good photos of me. That was when she said that   
sometimes the greatest gifts can't be bought with money, but only with your   
thoughts and memories and wrapped in love. That was when I first started   
thinking about what I could actually make for them. I tried to think of   
something for my friends that was priceless. I decided that I should get them   
something that would last forever, that they'd remember. Not something that will   
break over time or be put away, but a good memory maybe? I was not the creative   
one of the group. I was more of the brains of the group.   
  
Most of the time I was lonely, afraid, and serious. I thought that maybe   
that was my problem. Maybe I didn't have any good memories, that I could   
remember at least. I thought about the "memory" present for a while, but after   
an hour of debates with myself, I decided I should probably just buy something.   
That would be easier. I never liked thinking about memories, because I couldn't   
remember my childhood. The last thing I remembered was entering Balamb Garden   
and becoming a SeeD. My like was all a blur, but I never really cared, right now,   
I just worried about finding them a gift, before it was too late.  
  
I tried to think of everything and anything that Squall, Rinoa, Selphie,   
Zell, and Irvine would want. To do this, I tried to think of any hobbies they   
might have or interest. This is what I came up with:  
  
  
  
Selphie- music, songs, instruments  
  
Squall- ?? fighting? sitting around training  
Zell- martial arts, punches and kicks, fighting, fishing  
  
Irvine- attract girls, be cute, tell jokes,   
  
Rinoa- chocolate, dogs, cooking, trains  
  
Edea- earrings, homemade stuff, memories, sewing  
  
Cid- notepad, picture frame, poem,   
  
Nida- gift certificate, animal, fishing, drive  
  
Laguna- music, Julia, Ellone,   
  
Seifer- train, gunblades, candles, fire, dictionary  
  
  
  
Now I had a list of what to get, I just didn't know how or where to get   
it. I was very confused. I decided to go someplace where not many people would   
shop--like Winhill's mall. I took a train to Delling City, but the traffic there   
was awful, so I wasn't able to continue to Winhill. I went in those shops there,   
but it was the same as the shops in Balamb, until I found a small little shop in   
the back of the city. I went in. It was a beautiful little shop with wonderful   
little items!  
  
Most of the items were marked down! I was overjoyed that I had finally   
found someplace to shop. A little salesman came up to me. He was about 5 feet   
tall. He was rather chubby. He had curly white hair with a long snarled beard.   
His voice was soft, gentle, and welcoming.  
  
"Is there anything I can do for you, young lady?" he asked as he balanced   
himself on his cane. "Are you new here?"  
  
As my eyes continued to look around at all the enchanting gifts, I answered,   
"Yes, I am new here. How long has this shop been here? Last time I was   
here, I didn't remember this place."  
  
The little man look worried as he quickly replied, "Well, we just   
opened....two weeks ago-yes-two weeks ago."  
  
I started to think. I had been here two weeks ago and I hadn't seen this   
shop.  
  
As he almost read my thoughts, he quickly said, "Or was that just last   
week? I just can't remember these days. Anyway, it's not often we get new   
customers! What do you want? Are you looking for something extravagant? Like a   
diamond necklace or beautiful flower for yourself? Or would you rather have a   
brand new jewelry case?" He said this cheerfully, trying to persuade me to buy   
something.   
  
"Well, yes, actually, that sounds nice, but it's Christmas! It's the   
season for giving, right?" I said as my mind thought about what would fit each   
of my gifts.   
  
  
"Ugh--yes, I guess so, so, why don't you buy something for your friends?   
I'm sure they'll appreciate the gift! After all, it's the season for giving! Go   
  
ahead and look around, if you need any more help, just ask!"  
  
  
My heart pounced with joy as I looked around. Everything was so beautiful   
and perfect for anyone! I was sure that my friends would love all of these   
  
gifts. I looked in the music section. They had all sorts of things, including   
guitars, drums, flutes, pianos, clarinets, CDs, microphones, and much more cool   
  
gadgets and things I knew Selphie and Laguna would flip over! I grabbed a basket   
  
and almost instantly, it was filled with goodies, just for Selphie and Laguna!   
  
I continued looking around, until I found a section full of books! They   
  
all looked so thrilling and action-packed, that I just couldn't help from buying   
  
10 of them! I decided that I would give some to Squall and I could give the rest   
to other friends. The books ranged from The Sorceress's Knight, to guide books   
  
on GFs, and even a book entitled, The Eternal Champion! Oooh! I knew this would   
be the best Christmas ever!  
  
  
So, I kept on looking around and I filled my 6 baskets and 2 buggies full   
with fishing lines, bait, gloves, punching bags, joke books, cute stuffed   
animals, Godiva chocolate, picture books, picture frames, notepads, models, gift   
certificates, CDs, instruments, books, candles, and even tiny models of some   
gunblades for Seifer!  
I bought candies, clothes (from socks to long fur jackets and boots!),   
scrumptious foods, jewelry, dressers, play dough, activities, crafts, nail   
polishes, paper, markers, systems, computer games, Playstation 2s, Dreamcasts,   
more models, boom boxes, cards, board games, video games, computers,   
accessories, purses, water, drinks, suitcases, figures, sofas, dolls, and   
everything else imaginable! I was so vivacious and ecstatic to have bought my   
  
friends something they deserved!  
  
I went up to the cashier, where I couldn't even see the little old man,   
for he was covered with gifts and munchies. After a long time of scanning items,   
he looked at me and said very cheerfully, " That will be 1, 567,900 Gil.   
please!"  
  
  
I didn't pay much attention to the cost of it! I was just too overjoyed to   
have finally bought something. I handed him my credit card. After I had paid for   
it all, I rushed outside and started filling my rented car with bags and boxes   
of stuff.  
  
No words are good enough to describe how I felt, yet Christmas isn't about   
buying things with Gil., no! Christmas is a time for good memories and to   
celebrate the birthday of Christ, yet unfortunately, at that time I didn't know   
that, so I should've guessed that something bad would have to happen and   
something awful did happen.  
  
Anyway, I was driving along, when all of a sudden, a car drove in front of   
me so fast that I didn't even see it, but sure enough, I hit them-hard-real   
hard. For, the road I was traveling in was very old and barely no one ever used   
it, so I was driving about 110 MPH. Both the person in front of me and myself   
started going topped in circles. It was very dizzying and I was very shocked and   
  
dazed. Soon enough, I regained myself and relaxed that both cars were going to   
blow up in about 10 seconds. The other driver had already jumped out, but I was   
very surprised. I knew I didn't have enough time to get all of my bags out, so I   
just looked back at them and jumped out of my car. It threw me across the road.   
The other driver and passengers immediate ran over to see if I was okay. My head   
hurt a lot. But, after a few minutes of regaining my conscience I was fine. We   
ran as far away as we could. Then, the cars blew up. The thought never even   
crossed my mind of how I would repay the rent a car shop! Until later, when they   
  
phoned me and asked where my car was.   
It turned out that the people in the other car was Selphie, Irvine, and   
Zell. They had gone out to get a Christmas tree, and now, not only was all of my   
gifts gone, but we didn't have a tree either! I was very depressed and I knew   
that this Christmas would be the worst Christmas ever.   
  
  
Selphie, Irvine, and Zell tried to cheer me up, as another car drove by,   
Rinoa and Squall, and picked us up. Zell did his best to explain what had   
  
happened to Squall and Rinoa, but they would never know about the million   
  
something Gil. I had spent on gifts for them was wasted. It was a hectic time   
on the way home, as Selphie turned the radio real loud, Zell, said what had   
happened, Irvine wanted to drive, Rinoa kept screaming at him to slow down, and   
  
how Irvine's driving was so awful, that the car was shaking rapidly up and down,   
back and fourth. Through this crazy time, my memory wasn't that well, for I was   
depressed, sad, and I had just been in a very tragic and horrified from the   
shock of the car crash. We drove off in the distance and I fell asleep, despite   
all the noise and racket everyone was making.  
  
  
_________  
  
  
  
Well, it turned out that we decided to buy a log cabin out near Obel Lake   
for Christmas, Squall and Rinoa decorated it, and Zell went out and cut down a   
small tree, while Irvine shoveled snow, which was everywhere, and Selphie sang   
carols, trying to cheer me up. That's how we spent all day on Christmas Eve.  
  
  
Once Zell brought in our little tree, everyone came in and helped decorate   
it. Squall brought out all the stored boxes of ornaments, while Rinoa put them   
up. Zell trimmed the tree and Selphie strung popcorn and made chocolate chip   
cookies, even though, they weren't exactly chocolate chip cookies by the time   
she was done (she and Rinoa ate all the chocolate chips!). Irvine and I roasted   
marshmallows. I was still rather sad, but happy to be in an environment where   
people cared about me and where I cared about them!  
  
We all stopped what we were doing when Angelo come running in, tracking   
snow everywhere! We all laughed and helped Rinoa pick up the snow. Then, we all   
got our jackets on and went outside to shovel snow some more, for if we didn't,   
we might've been snowed in! We all did, but Irvine, he declared he had something   
to do inside. As we shoveled snow, Squall accidentally flung his shovel back,   
which caused a little snow fling back and hit Selphie on the back of the head.   
Selphie automatically thought this was a challenge for a snow ball fight and   
started to throw snowballs! At first we tried to calm her down, but then we just   
thought it was too much fun and also started throwing snowballs. Irvine finally   
  
came out in skates! He told us all to get our skates on, so one by one we did   
and started to skate on Obel Lake, all but Zell, who claimed he couldn't skate   
and that he'd rather just sit and watch. Yet, Selphie dragged him on the ice and   
helped him from falling every 10 seconds! After a while, Angelo came back   
outside. She saw all of us skating and having fun, and she couldn't resist, so   
she jumped on the ice, which cracked it and then she ran into Zell and knocked   
him over. He started to wobble, then fall without Selphie's help. (Selphie was   
over talking to me about how much fun she was having.)   
  
Now, Zell's really strong, and to stop him from falling on the glass, he   
didn't think, and punched it real hard to break his fall. His fist went deep   
into the water and cracked all the ice. Seeing this, we all ran off the ice, but   
Zell was too slow, and he fell into the freezing water, while all of us laughed   
very hard. We carried him in and we all sat by the fire and roasted   
marshmallows, while Zell roasted himself a few times, from trying to stay warm.   
Each time he did, everyone started laughing, even Zell!   
  
Soon after, we ran out of marshmallows, so we all bundled up again and   
went outside, to go caroling! We sang all kinds of songs, Selphie leading us. We   
even made up some new ones! The prettiest song we sang though, was the 12 days   
of Christmas, for each one of us took turns saying the lines and making up new   
verses! It was very amusing and fun!  
  
We walked all around, even though the only things that could hear us were   
monsters that were passing by and I think that they liked our music so much, that   
they decided not to fight us. That proves that man and monsters can live   
together in peace! In fact, one Righty actually seemed to be clapping for us!   
This made us very happy and so, we continued proudly singing, still, Selphie   
leading us!   
  
After about 17 songs, we came back inside and hung each stocking and   
wrapped our presents, while Selphie and I made dinner! For dinner, we had a huge   
dish with a mixture of chicken, beef, and pork with cooked carrots, steamed   
mushrooms, baby corn, fresh broccoli, fried green beans, and small red peppers   
covered in a spicy sauce that made your eyes water. We also had a gigantic bowl   
of fried rice, mixed with snow peas and small bits of carrots. There was a small   
platter of seafood like snow crab, fish, shrimp, oysters, and clam chowder,   
which Zell helped a bit on!   
  
Everyone agreed that the smells coming from the kitchen were so appetizing and   
mouth watering that they couldn't wait 'til dinner!  
  
We also made glazed bananas, egg drop soup, egg rolls, dumplings, sushi, hot and   
sour soup, sizzling rice soup, and Chinese noodles with a delicious cream to it!   
Everything looked and smelled very good! We worked so hard, that we worked up a   
big appetite! We asked Rinoa to set the table and she was happy to.   
  
She set out our old, Chinese tea set and even made some green tea to go   
with it! Her green tea is the very best on earth! We set out a small, simple,   
and flat table and put together 6 little chairs. Rinoa also set out dragon   
napkins and matching silverware, plates, and bowls. Finally, we all set down to   
eat!  
  
Irvine, being a real gentleman, dished out our wonderful home made meal   
for me. Zell did the same to Selphie, for a good cause, but his clumsiness   
caused him to spill the tea all over the floor, so Selphie decided to help   
herself. Rinoa and Squall helped each other! Squall would put food on Rinoa's   
plate, while Rinoa would try it, and if she liked it, she'd put some on his   
plate.   
  
We were all starved, so we dug in and ate, ate, ate, ate, ate, and ate,   
until we were all stuffed! We also occasionally talked, but the food was so good   
and plentiful, that we didn't have time, or want to, stop eating to start a   
conversation. We instead, would pass each other glances of appreciation, trust,   
or other happy facial expressions!  
  
After eating and eating, we were all full, well, almost of us. Zell was   
still eating, faster and faster! That boy sure had a huge appetite! We were   
  
stuffed and kind of sleepy, but we weren't about to mention that to anyone! It   
was only 11:00pm and there was no way any of us would be the early bird! We   
always stayed up late, kind of as a challenge, especially on Christmas Eve!   
  
We all settled down on the coach in the living room, in front of the   
fireplace, and next to the tree. Irvine, Squall, and I sat on the coach, despite   
how squashed we were. Selphie sat on Zell's lap on the lounge chair, and Rinoa   
sat in front of us, in front of the fireplace, with Angelo on her lap. (She soon   
after started to roast some more marshmallows, our back-up supply.)  
It was all silent at first, like- it was the night before Christmas and   
all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse--well, I   
don't want to get carried away with that poem... So, anyway, as I said, it was   
silent. All you could hear was the snow falling outside (if you could even hear   
that) and the fire cracklings as Rinoa quickly blew out her fiery marshmallow.  
Then, so unexpectedly, Selphie got off Zell's lap and put on a CD. This   
made me think of all the gifts that had been destroyed. I started to feel bad,   
  
but then I cheered myself up again--or maybe it was Selphie, I'm not sure. We   
all expected the music to be a soft familiar Christmas tune, like O, Come All   
Ye Faithful, or such. Instead, she played the band, Kagato,'s version of Jingle   
  
Bells, which was very intense and loud. Naturally, out of shock, our hearts jumped   
inside of us. Then, our stomachs started to hurt, or at least mine, but   
Selphie didn't let that stop us from have a good time.   
  
  
She got up in the front of the room and started to dance. she danced   
crazy, calmly, and softly. Then, Zell joined her, and not long after, we were   
all dancing and singing, even Squall! Then, we all settled down. We looked at   
the clock. It was 10 minutes after midnight!   
  
Selphie yawned fakely and said, "Well, I think we should all go to sleep!   
Ha Haah! Just kidding. But, I do think we should get ready for bed, for Santa   
won't come, unless we're all asleep, and if Santa doesn't come..."  
  
"We know, we know, we won't get any gifts," we all said as we looked at   
our small tree. It already had so many gifts under it, that it looked as if it   
would explode if there were any more.   
  
So, one at a time, we went in the bedroom and changed into our pajamas and   
brushed our teeth, washed our faces, and headed back into the enormous living   
room. When I was done, I put some orange peel, pine needles, and some spices in   
a pot of hot water and put it on the stove. It made the house smell nice and   
Christmasy! Then, Rinoa came and helped me get some cookies and eggnog and truffles   
out. These weren't for Santa, they were for us! Selphie then came in   
with Zell, and they helped us carry the trays of cookies, treats, and eggnog in.   
  
We set it on the flat table which was in front of the beautiful, comfortable red   
and green sofa. The sofa was so soft, fluffy, and bouncy! After everyone had   
changed, Irvine said in an "intelligent" voice, " Let's go get everything ready   
for Santa!"  
  
So, we all marched into the kitchen and got what we thought Santa would   
like. Every year we did this! See, everyone thought Santa would like a different   
type of treat and drink. This process took about 30 minutes. Every year, Santa   
would eat the kind he liked best and that would determine who could open the   
first gift!  
Squall stuck with the traditional milk and chocolate chip cookies. Selphie   
had coffee and thin mints, Irvine had water and a health bar, Rinoa had hot   
chocolate and truffles, Zell had ended up with a fruit juice and some nuts, and   
I put out some green tea and a left over glazed banana. The mantel was full with   
each of our different plate of muchies, and in front of each one, we'd write a   
letter from Santa, with no signature, so he couldn't pick what to eat and drink   
from favoritism! In our letters, we would ask for his autograph (which he never   
gave out), say what we wanted for Christmas, how good we've been, and additional   
questions or comments about Christmas. Last year, Selphie wrote a real cute   
letter to Santa to ask if he had Jesus Christ in his heart. Unfortunately, Santa   
only replied to the one letter that he ate and drank the treats from, and that   
was Squall's that year.   
  
My letter looked something like this:  
  
Dear Santa Claus,   
  
I have been a very good girl this year! I tried to buy everyone a very   
good gift, and I didn't give out any homework for the students either! I shoveled   
snow and I helped around, for it is the season to be giving, right?  
  
Well, because I've been so good this year, my list is extra long! Hope you don't   
  
mind. I would like a new school uniform, for my last pink one had coffee spilled   
on it, by Selphie. I'd also like some good memories, yes, lots of them! I want a   
happy moment and some nice pictures! And for everyone to be happy! Also, I would   
like it to snow some more, but not so heavy or thick! Also, one more thing, get   
everyone something they want, cuz they've been very good this year! One more   
thing, you stay rested and in good condition! I hope you have a nice year and   
you can go in the kitchen and help yourself, just please save some more   
marshmallows for Rinoa! I made some muffins for Mrs. Claus!   
  
Could I please have your autograph? That would also be a nice thing to have!   
  
Your trusty helper,  
  
  
............................  
  
  
Then, we all got out our sleeping bags, moved the sofa to the side, and   
put them out, in this order-  
  
RinoaSquall  
  
QuistisIrvine  
  
  
SelphieZell  
  
Then, we all listened to the fir crackle, until Zell pulled out a big pile   
of books. We all took turns reading them! They were all very good and some were   
so stupid, they were hilarious! We had fun reading, laughing, interrupting for comments  
or questions, and just listening to each other! After we had read each   
book 10 times, we got out some board games and played. The board games were   
Christmas games. Every year, three weeks before Christmas, Rinoa, Selphie, and I   
make a Christmas board game to play on Christmas, or a book to read on   
Christmas! This year, we chose a game. Same thing with Zell, Squall, and Irvine.   
  
We were having so much fun, that we didn't even hear the jingle bells that   
were outside our house! We kept talking, until they were closer, and Squall   
said, "Listen."  
  
We all listened for a minute, then it was hectic! We had heard the bells   
and we were screaming with glee as we put away our food, brushed our teeth   
again, got situated in our sleeping bags, and tried to fall asleep. I quickly   
glanced at the clock before I closed my eyes. It was 3:48am! We had stayed up   
pretty late, but I could tell from the way that the breathing went, that no one   
was tired. I laid on my stomach and slighting opened one eye. Everyone else did   
the same and we ended up looking at each other, then we giggled and turned over   
again.   
  
I was probably the only one that was actually tired! I heard a noise next   
to the chimney. I wanted to stay up to see if it was Santa, but I was too tired.   
Somehow, I managed to lightly open my eyes, but all I could see was a dark   
shadow, supposedly of Santa. I recognized it somehow. Then it hit me like a   
rock! It was the little man from the shop that I had bought all that stuff from.   
With that, I closed my eyes, and the next time I opened them, it was bright and   
a blanket of light covered me.   
  
I looked at the clock-- 7:00am. I looked around. Everyone else was asleep!   
I was surprised that I was the 1st on up! I yawned 3 times, before I woke   
  
everyone else up. I quietly nudged Selphie, whom was good at wakening everyone up.   
Once she was awake, she was like an energizer battery-she never stopped.   
When she was up-she was up and at first, she'd be tired, then, once one sip of   
coffee was inside her, zooom! She'd become hyper and energetic and nothing could   
stop that.   
  
I quickly made some coffee and gave it to her. She yawned again, before it   
was actually in her system.  
  
  
"Good morning, Quisty!" she said spunky as she looked around at everyone   
  
else. "Well, let's wake them up!"   
  
She then put on some music, this time it was soft and delicate. Selphie   
quickly went to everyone, nudging them gently with a little whisper, "Wake-up,   
it's Christmas."  
  
After everyone was up, we all filed in line to brush our teeth and wash   
our faces, but not change! You couldn't enjoy Christmas dressed as much as you   
could with your pajamas on. Today was the guys turn to cook. We watched them go   
in the kitchen and fix a beautiful breakfast!   
  
As we heard their yelps of pain, as they burned themselves, and questions   
of cooking, we looked at the tree. It was lovely! Santa must've put up more   
lights and decoration on it, because it was a little triangle of light. There   
were so many gifts, that practically, the corner was filled with them, stacked   
up to the ceiling! Then, I remembered the letters. I raced over to see whose   
letter he had answered. As I looked around, I noticed that Selphie's coffee was   
gone, but so were my glazed bananas. I couldn't read my letter though, until   
after Christmas breakfast!   
  
About an hour later, Zell, Irvine, and Squall carried 6 dishes (one for   
each of us) out of the kitchen, and placed them on the flat table. We all sat in   
our sleeping bags as we took our plate and ate. We had a casserole with bacon,   
meat, cheese, and vegetables in it, grits, coffee or tea, rolls with a wonderful   
"bounce" with them, and hashbrowns. Zell had made some waffles, along with the   
traditional communion we'd take. Everything was so tasty!   
  
  
After some more eating of delicious food, we all took our pills, if we had  
any, and started to open gifts. Before we did though, Selphie and I each read   
our letters we had sent Santa, and then read Santa's reply.  
  
Mine went like this:  
  
  
  
Dear......,  
  
I am glad to hear from you! Your glazed bananas were a wonderful snack to heal   
my crave for sweets! Thanks! Also, Mrs. Claus loved the muffins! I hope you have   
a good Christmas, but the things you wanted are priceless! Money cannot buy   
those things! Yet, you have good memories, this entire Christmas has been one   
for you! remember, some of the best gifts are priceless. Also, remember that   
every moment in a good memory, whether you'll always remember it, or not. Live   
each moment wisely and with love!  
  
  
Thank you for being so caring! Yes, you, along with everyone else, were caring,   
and you earned everything under the tree to you! I know about your shopping   
accident! Don't worry! It is a time for giving and you tried! You did your best!  
  
  
  
Keep up the good work, and have a very merry and blessed Christmas!  
  
St. Nick  
  
  
  
I was very excited and ecstatic! Not only did this letter overfill me with joy,   
but it encouraged me and reminded to always live each moment full of joy and   
love, for I can change my feelings, or moods anytime I want to!   
  
Everyone else also thought it was way cool! I then hugged everyone and we went   
to our stockings!   
  
We opened them simultaneously! They were full of goodies and junk and   
stuff! There were oranges, nuts, nutcrackers, stuffed animals, jewelry, small   
gifts, and small games! Again-words cannot describe how wonderful that time was   
for us! We were surrounded by loved ones and that was one of the greatest gifts   
of all!  
  
Before opening the million gifts under the tree, we found our traditional   
envelopes from Santa on the tree! In each one, Santa would give words that   
described us, and sometimes we would try to guess each others!   
  
Mine said- generous, caring, kind-hearted, deserving!  
  
Selphie's said- sweet, encouraging, positive, determined!  
  
Rinoa's said- helpful, out-going, nice, adorable  
Irvine's said- witty, funny, creative, smart  
  
Squall's said- loving, fun to be with, cool, star  
  
Zell's said- strong, obedient, wonderful, entertaining  
  
Then we opened all of our gifts and had a blast as we played with them, thanked   
each other, and watched Christmas movies all day! it ended up, that I did get a   
  
new uniform, and that everyone got what they wanted and somehow, they even got   
what I bought them, that I thought was destroyed! It was a very happy day! It   
continued to snow, light and fluffy, and infact, we got 6 more days or Christmas   
break, for it snowed so much that we got out of school for a snow day! We also   
got lots of pictures of good memories!  
  
  
  
Though at first, Christmas seemed as if it would be awful, it turned out   
to be the best Christmas ever, just because someone cared enough to love it,   
just as I love Irvine, Selphie loves Zell, and Rinoa loves Squall! I now know   
that it doesn't matter what you get or buy with Gil., only who you're with and   
how you spend your time!\  
  
  
  
Okay, what did ya think? One day I was inspired, so I spent one entire day   
typing that story! Pretty good? Okay? Great? Please Review to tell me what ya   
think! I wrote that story a very LONG time ago, and I still haven't finished the   
3rd chapter, cuz I am SOO busy with other stories, so PLEASE tel me if I should   
continue and all, and if I do, I am sorry if it takes a very LONG time before it   
comes up! I am getting 2 lazy!! LoL! ^_^   
  
When ya review, tell me the truth, but please dont be harsh! As Treni Utsukushii   
(my best bud!)-- Everyone is entitled to their own opinion!   
  
  
  
Buh-bye! (4 ever) LoL  
  
^_^ Selphi^_^  



End file.
